


That's What Friends Are For

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathaniel finds himself responding to Anders' and June's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Friends Are For

Hiding out in a cold derelict building was not their idea of a decent hiding place. June sat up against the wall with her arms wrapped around her knees frowning at their situation. Anders and Nathaniel played a game of Wicked Grace which she thought was pointless with just two people, but she wasn’t in the mood to join in.

“June, come on, there is no need for you to be all the way over there. Come, join us.” Nathaniel beckoned. 

“You don’t want me to play, trust me.” June scowled. 

“How come, love?” 

“For one, I’m a poor loser and secondly, if I do win, others seem to wish I never joined the game in the first place.”

“Nonsense June, I’m sure Anders and I can handle anything you throw at us.” Nathaniel’s words were almost prophetic. 

“Okay, I warned you.” June stood up and stretched a bit before heading over. She sat in between the two. “So, I play a bit differently. We don’t really have much coin between the three of us, but…we do have things that some of us aren’t willing to part with.”

“That being?” Nathaniel asked confused as he looked at Anders and June.

Anders and June had talked about her intentions a while back. Anders never saw a problem, but he doubted their offer would be accepted. “I have my ways Anders.” she would whisper in his ear before pleasuring him. There were many nights where she used the scenario to turn him on, to be honest if affected her a whole lot more than she expected it to.

“Our clothes.” June smiled watching Nathaniel’s expression.

“Maker, no. I will not sit here and watch you two purposely loose just so you can make me feel awkward.” Nathaniel threw his cards down and stood up. June reached up and grabbed his arm pulling him back down.

“I play fair Nate, I can’t speak for Anders though.” her smile comforted him.

“We’re going to keep this innocent, correct?” Nathaniel asked.

“As innocent as you want it to be.” June teased.

Anders dealt the cards and the game began. June was the first to start losing her clothing, then Nathaniel. June was well aware of what Anders was doing and she had no problem with it. Nathaniel was ever the gentleman and always kept his eyes above June’s neck. 

“I think Anders is cheating.” Nathaniel frowned.

“Is it because we’re both here in our small clothes?” June laughed.

“Not both, just me.” Nathaniel bowed his head ashamed that he had looked upon her as she had taken off her top. He couldn’t help it. Watching her hair cascading over her breasts did things to him and he didn’t want to think of his friend like that. 

“I’m sorry June, but I accidentally saw your…ahem…breasts.” Nathaniel blushed. “I’m sorry Anders, I’ll throw in my cards and put my clothes back on.”

“Nonsense Nathaniel, I will not fault you for looking at June. I look at her naked all the time.” He smirked.

“Anders, you know that is different.” Nathaniel stared at his lap, grumbling at his partial erection.

“Come on Nathaniel, if it makes it better you can allow June a sneak peak.” Anders laughed, totally enjoying how uncomfortable he was making Nathaniel. June knew Anders was pushing it and intervened.

“Nate, listen, I’m not angry, I don’t care. We’re all adults here and we’re friends.” June takes a calculated risk and places her hand on his shoulder. Nathaniel jumps at her unexpected touch. 

“I’m sorry, Nathaniel.”

“It’s ok. Can we finish this?”

Anders dealt a few more cards, soon it was he that was completely nude. “Well, I say we’re all losers here.”

“Technically Nate is, his lost everything first.” June points at him.

“Thanks June, because I wasn’t embarrassed enough as it is.”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about Nate.” She glances at his lap which he immediately throws a pile of clothes over. 

“Oh, will you two kiss already.” Anders grew frustrated. 

“What?!” Nathaniel backs away from June. “Anders, I, uh. I’m not trying to…she’s your lover not mine. It’s a natural…”

“Nathaniel, it’s ok. Do it.” Anders started to get aroused by the thought of his friend taking June in his arms.

“What?!” Nathaniel thought he was in a dream. Clearly he fell asleep and was in the Fade being tempted by two desire demons.

“Anders don’t push him. Nate if you don’t want to do it, we will stop it here. We’ll get dressed and go to sleep, in our own bedrolls.”

Nathaniel took a deep breath. “Maker, don’t let this be a dream.” 

“It’s not, Nate.” June moves closer to him and kisses him softly on his lips removing the pile of clothes on his lap. He instinctively pulls her onto his lap. He forgets where he is and who else is with them, for that brief moment it was just him and June.

Anders watched as Nathaniel grabbed Junes ass as his tongue darted into her mouth. June had her legs wrapped around Nathaniel’s waist, fingers raking through his hair, letting out small moans. It was still just kissing, but his lover was enjoying every moment. He always wondered what it would be to have a third person view of June enjoying herself with someone. His cock hardened as he watched and soon he was pleasuring himself as he watched his friend’s hands wander over June’s body.

Nathaniel ran his tongue over the column of her neck, biting as she tilted her head for better access. His hand pressed her body closer to his, her warm body made his ache. She started to grind on his lap, her wetness sliding over his cock, it beckoned to him. With a deep breath he adjusted himself and entered her, her sex granted him easy passage and feeling him thrust into her just made her scream out.

Anders couldn’t bear it any longer, he had to join. He walked behind June and kissed her back as she rolled her hips. He knows June is holding back and he gave her the push she needed. He bit down on her shoulder and she tightened around Nathaniel. 

“Oh, Maker.” she moaned out. She arched her back bringing her hand back to push Anders closer. He bit her harder as Nathaniel fucked her, she could barely handle it. He breasts tingled with the intense electricity surging through her. 

“I’m coming, oh Maker, I’m coming.”

“As am I my lady.” Nathaniel pressed June close taking her away from Anders as he emptied himself into her. June collapsed on his chest laughing.

“Maker Nathaniel, we should’ve done this sooner.”

Nathaniel smiled at her, then realized Anders was still there. He stiffened and Anders laughed.

“It’s good to know that June treats you the same as she does me. It seems you totally forgot you weren’t alone.”

Shame started to course through his body. Nathaniel started to panic and look for his clothes. June was still recovering on his chest, listening to his heart pound.

“Nate, calm down.”

“June, this isn’t right.” Nathaniel pushes her off and runs off, clothes in hand.

June sits up frowning, afraid she just ruined a friendship. “Ugh, Anders we probably shouldn’t have done this. He’s ashamed, he’s feeling guilty.”

Anders moves closer to her and kisses her. He hugs her, comforting her as she begins to cry a bit. “Don’t cry my love. This was a shot in the dark.” Anders pressed her close and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

Nathaniel walked back fully dressed and looked over at them sleeping in each other’s arms. He wondered how they could be so close after what went on between him and June. Nathaniel found himself smiling at the two. He was jealous of their relationship, they truly were in love if this could happen without either of them feeling jealous. Nathaniel went back to his bedroll and maintained the fire they had started hours beforehand. He heard Anders wake up and looked over.  
“Nathaniel?” Anders rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

“Yes?”

“Listen I’m sorry if we pushed you into this. It wasn’t our intention. You’re a friend and the thought of having possibly coerced you into this, I’m ashamed.”

“No, Anders. No one coerced me. I did it out of my own volition. I just felt guilty for enjoying another man’s lover.”

“I wanted you to enjoy her. We’ve talked about this at length, so much so that I honestly forget which one of us even made the suggestion in the first place. Probably me. She cares for you a great deal, you’re a friend and we trust you. That and it was you or Oghren.” Anders had to break up the serious moment. 

Nathaniel laughed at the thought. “Imagine how eager the dwarf would’ve been for that opportunity.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if he has thought about it on more than one occasion.” Anders leaned back stretching out his back.

“I can’t blame him though.” Nathaniel looked over to June as she slept. “Did I make her feel bad?” Nathaniel was worried about what happened after he had stormed off.

“She cried a bit. She wasn’t proud of the fact that she might’ve coerced you and made you feel guilty.”

Nathaniel frowned and reached over to her to rub her back but stopped looking at Anders before proceeding. Anders nodded his head giving him permission. Nathaniel’s calloused hands gently rubbed her back. He inched himself closer and placed her head on his lap. He drew circles on her back absentmindedly. Anders smiled, he loved watching June being loved.

“Nathaniel…I have something to ask you.”

Nathaniel looks up from June and looks up at Anders smiling, “Yes?”

Anders chest tightened, he didn’t know how he was going to ask this, but he blurted it out. “Nate, have you ever considered being with a man?” Anders blushed knowing how awkward he might’ve just made things.  
“I never really thought about it. I’m willing if you are though.”

“What?” Anders’ eyes widened. He wasn’t sure of what he had just heard. “Did you just?”

“If you think June is ok with it.”

“We’d have to wake her up. She’d be pretty pissed if she couldn’t watch.” Anders joked.

Nathaniel looked down at her, she was sleeping so peacefully and he didn’t want to disturb her. 

“I don’t want to wake her.” Nathaniel caresses her hair.

“A kiss won’t hurt Nate.” Anders moved in closer.

Nathaniel’s heart raced, his heads moistened with anticipation. This would be a first, but he rather it be with a friend, someone he trusted to have his back, someone as good looking as Anders. Anders was still naked and the fire highlighted his every muscle. Nathaniel didn’t expect to be as turned on as he was. Their lips made contact and Nathaniel moaned into Anders’ mouth. Anders grabbed the back of Nathaniel’s head pressing him closer. Nathaniel’s mouth opened up wider inviting Anders’ tongue inside. 

“Mm, Nate, I have to say…June is pretty lucky to have had the chance to kiss you first.”

Nathaniel blushed at his compliment. “Anders, it’s safe to say she got very lucky with both of us.” He cupped his hand on Anders’ face caressing his face before going in for another kiss. His body grew hotter, his chest tightened, he wanted Anders, he wanted him like he wanted June, but he couldn’t, not while she slept. But that wouldn’t be a problem because soon he could feel her stir. The pair stopped kissing allowing her to sit up.

“Couldn’t even wait for me.” June teased them.

“It’s never too late to join.” Nathaniel shifted allowing her to sit up. She moved over encouraging him and Anders. Anders started to remove Nathaniel’s clothes frantically, and Nathaniel helped him just as frantically. June had the most mischievous grin on her face as she watched them. It wasn’t long before Nathaniel was on his back and Anders was kissing his neck. June let her fingers slide into her as she watched the two enjoy themselves. Nathaniel’s erect cock pressed up against Anders’ ass making the two even more turned on. June grabbed her breast as she pleasured herself, alternating between rubbing her clit and fingering herself. Her loud moans made the men desire each other more. The knew what they were doing to her and they wanted to hear her scream out.

Anders smirked at Nathaniel before going in for another kiss. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Anders’ back and pulled him closer as he rolled his hips teasing Anders.

“Mmm, Nate, you’re as bad as June.”

“Don’t you mean as good?”

Anders went down to play with Nathaniel’s nipples. His tongue flicked over his nipple and the unexpected pleasure sent a shiver through his body. He found himself running his fingers through Anders’ hair encouraging him.

“Fuck.” June moaned out as she watched Anders pleasure Nathaniel. She watched could see the muscles of his back as he held himself up. “Maker, even his back is sexy.” June had always admired Anders’ naked body but watching him as he pleased someone else, the way his muscles tensed and at times relaxed, made her squirm.

Anders made it to Nathaniel’s cock and wrapped his fingers around his shaft. “May I?”

“Please.” Nathaniel begged, almost as if he’s been wanting it for a while. June couldn’t resist and she moved in on the fun. She turned Nathaniel’s head and started to kiss him passionately, she could taste Anders and it just pleased her even more. Nathaniel removed his hand from Anders’ head and moved to June. He held her close to him. The sudden feeling of Anders’ mouth wrapping around his cock made him moan into June’s mouth. “Mm, Anders.” Hearing Nathaniel moan out her lover’s name made June blush. 

“Maker Nate, say his name again.”

“Anders.”

“Again.” she took his hand and brought it to her sex. He ran his fingers between her folds. She was wet, really wet. He was feeling himself ready to come. Anders knew what he was doing and he only delayed so June could get what she wanted from him. Nathaniel slipped his fingers in and moaned out his name again.

“Anders.” he could feel her muscles tighten around his fingers, her wetness lubricating them. “I can’t believe that was enough to make you come.”

“I’m pretty easy.” She whispered in his ears.

June straddled Nathan being careful not to get in Anders’ way. “Nate, I think you should use your tongue more.” She lifted herself over him moving her sex over his face. “Now, do your job.” She lowered herself just enough to allow his tongue in her sex. She placed her hands on the wall behind him as he grabbed onto her ass pushing her sex closer to his face. He licked her hungrily, lapping up her wetness. He sucked her clit while pressing his tongue just under it. Her hands were so wet, her body started to shake, it was too intense, she was still too sensitive. 

“Anders, finish him off.” She moaned out.

Anders gladly obliged and he ran his tongue along his head licking up the pre cum. His grip tightened around Nathaniel’s shaft. Nathaniel pushed June closer, moaning into her sex. Anders took Nathaniel’s balls and played with them, all the while listening to June moan out Nathaniel’s name. Anders sped up, he wanted them both to come at the same time. The faster he went the more pleasure Nathaniel gave June and the louder June became, each of them pleasuring each other.

“Andraste’s tits Anders, you must be doing a great job because…oh.Oh.”  
“Shhh, my lady.” Nathan spoke into her sex.” Nathaniel spoke as if he was a gentleman, but he pleasured her like he was a horny teenager. Then as if planned the two came in unison. Nathaniel emptied himself in Anders’ mouth and June rolled off of him, exhausted. Anders smiled at both of them. He crawled towards June, his mischievous smile growing. He got to her lips and she parted them welcoming his tongue. His tongue brushed up against hers, she could taste Nathaniel on his tongue and she deepened her kiss. She wanted to taste more of her fellow Grey Warden. She could feel Nathaniel’s fingers caress her nipples, she breaks away from Anders and turns to Nathaniel so they could exchange a kiss as well. The mixture of flavors was rather pleasing to her. She felt Anders’ fingers caress her back and she pressed her ass against his hard cock. 

“June, I’m sure you’re pretty exhausted.” Anders ran his fingers over her scars. 

“You’re such a sweetheart Anders. You know, I think that maybe the reason I fell in love with you.”

“That and other things I’m sure.” He kissed her shoulder.

“Mmm, yes.” Before she realized it she was in between both men. She knew Nathaniel was spent, from sex but it didn’t stop him from enjoying her in other ways. Nathaniel and Anders were mirror images of each other. Each of then with a leg wrapped over June. Nathaniel’s lips on hers and Anders’ on her shoulder, biting her occasionally. The three continued on for a few more minutes before they all fell asleep in each other’s arms.

When June awoke Anders was making food. “Is it already day?”

“Yes love.” Anders smiled at her.

“Mm, I love you so much.” June crawled to him and gave him a big hug and kiss. She sat back letting him continue.

“Aww, why did you stop? I love it when you hug me.” Anders whimpered.

June moved behind him and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back. He hummed softly as he mixed the stew. Nathaniel started to stir and soon he too was awake. 

“Good morning Nate.” Anders said not looking up from the pot.

“Morning. Where’s June?” he asked scratching his eyes.

“Behind me.” Anders said casually. 

June peeked out from behind him and waved at Nathaniel.

“Morning my lady.”

“Oh, come on Nate. I’ll only let the ‘my lady’ thing go if you’re plowing me, it’s hot, but we’re friends. Call me June.”

“I just want to remain respectful that is all.” Nathaniel bowed his head.

“Nate, you’ve been nothing but respectful without having to say ‘my lady’ to her. Well, food is done, eat up.

Nothing was awkward between the three, they laughed told jokes and occasionally held hands.

“I’m going to see if I can gather more firewood for tonight.” Nathaniel got up.

“I didn’t think we were going to stay another night. We’re not too far from Amaranthine, we could make it there by night if we leave in an hour.” June looked at him confused.

“Well, my lady, we can’t exactly get away with our, ‘activities’ back at home now can we?” Nathaniel smiled at them both.

“Well, I guess it’s going to be another long night.” Anders laughed.

“Can we start now?” June ran her finger over his chest. 

“If my lady wishes it.” Anders smirked.

“Oh come one, you too?” 

“What? I think it’s cute.” Anders kisses her cheek.

June smiles as he starts kissing his way down her neck. She might’ve had Nathaniel last night, but she wanted her lover. She missed his touch, his scruff rubbing against her, his tongue on her body. It was his name that she enjoyed moaning out the most. The two removed the clothes that they had put on only hours before. June got on her back and let Anders kiss his way down her body. She closed her eyes enjoying every moment.

“Oh Anders.”

“Already, I’ve barely begun.”

“I just missed you.”

“You had me last night.” he continued kissing his way down until he reached her sex.

“Not like this. It’s just us now.” June ran her fingers through his hair wanting the moment to last forever.

Anders parted her folds and slips his tongue into her sex. He could feel her grip tighten around his hair. Her hips rolled as he made love to her with his tongue. 

“I love you Anders.”

“I love you too June.” he pulled away momentarily to return the sentiment. Anders didn’t stay there long. He knew how June was in the morning, she rather get to business. He spread her legs open and stroked his cock until he was just as ready for her. He looked down at her and she smiled at him the smile that she reserved only for him. Nathaniel could please her in every way, but that smile, that smile was for her Anders only. Anders plunged into her sex and she screamed out. Her hands found their way to his back instantly and started to pierce his skin, He wasn’t going to bother being gentle with her. He knew she could handle it. 

“Turn around June, get on your stomach.”

Nathaniel could hear her screaming, at first he was worried something was happening. Then he heard the rest of the screams.

“Maker, do those two ever take a break. I can see why they asked for a third person.” He walked into the room shaking his head, but as soon as he saw Anders plunging into June he found himself getting aroused. His hair was undone, messy, wet with sweat and June was on her stomach, her ass up in the air and her arms being held down by Anders. Nathaniel walked past them and put down the pile of logs he had collected. He made sure to be as quiet as possible. He watched them enjoying each other. They were truly in love, their faces said it all, he could give them pleasure but neither would ever look at him like that and it made him happy to witness such a love grow before him.

Anders sped up his pace and soon Nathaniel found himself harden as he watched his friends. He unlaced his pants and pulled out his cock stroking it as he watched June reach her climax. Her face was so beautiful when she came, so elegant, majestic almost. She arched her back raising her ass, allowing Anders to go in deeper. She opened her eyes and met Nathaniel’s gaze, she smirked at him and bit her lower lip as Anders fucked her harder.

“Maker.” Nathaniel whispered as he could feel himself get closer. He found it unfair that Anders was possibly there for a good while and hadn’t come while he was only there for moments and was ready to explode in his hands. Then again, he was the one being teased by her.

“Oh, Anders. Please love, harder.” June begged while staring at Nathaniel. Anders plowed her and her screams were enough to send Nathaniel over the edge.

“Shit.” Nathaniel looked down realizing he got his pants dirty.

“It’s ok Nate, I have an extra pair you could wear.”

He looked at Anders who was pulling out of June. Nathan chuckled a bit and put himself in his pants.

“If you want, you can always clean me off.” Anders looked at his partially erect penis. “I bet it still tastes like her. And we both know she tastes pretty damn good.”

June blushed at the compliment. It was one thing to just hear it from Anders but when she received confirmation from someone else, she nearly melted.

“She does.” Nathaniel walked over to Anders slowly, almost as if he was trying to seduce him. Anders got on his back and let Nathaniel take control. Unlike Anders, Nathaniel had no experience with this. He was nervous, but Anders was understanding, he walked him through it. June’s juices still on Anders’ cock helped Nathan a great deal. Having them be licked off was immensely pleasurable to the mage.

“You don’t taste half bad if I might add” Nathaniel took Anders in his mouth.

“Maker!” Anders wasn’t expecting it to feel so good. He looked over to June was grinning mischievously at him. She was too sore to try anything at the moment, instead she rather watch the two enjoy themselves. Nathaniel applied everything Anders had done to him the night before to him. He was glad Anders was so patient with him.

“Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel pulled away from Anders, “Yes?”

“How far are you willing to go with this?”

“What do you mean?” Nathaniel had no clue what Anders was talking about. He looked at June for help and she just smiled. Anders sat up and scooting closer to Nathaniel. He cupped his face and turned it towards him for a kiss. The two kissed passionately, Nathaniel’s had grabbed Anders’ cock and he began stroking him. Nathaniel felt a warmth from behind him, it was June. Anders’ hands were around his neck and June’s wrapped around him, at his chest. She kissed his back, occasionally licking him down his spine. Soon her hand started to wander down his torso and she took his cock out and started to stroke him. His cock rubbed up against Anders’, his heart pounded in his chest as he felt June’s breath in his ear. 

“Take your cock and his and enjoy.” she swatted him off of Anders momentarily before he felt her press their cocks together and jerk them off. Then men let out a simultaneous moan. Her name slipped off of their tongues so easily. Nathaniel took over and June started to suck on his neck as he continued to kiss Anders. June backed away watching them kiss, they were lost in each other’s pleasure. Anders let out a moan as Nathaniel squeezed a bit tighter around their shafts. It began to be too much for him so he let go of his cock and grabbed onto Anders’ instead. Anders was more than willing to return the favor and the two pleasured each other.

“Maker. We should do this more often Nate.” Anders tilted his head back and Nathaniel took the opportunity to kiss the exposed column of his neck. Anders let out a loud gasp, he could feel Nathaniel move his free hand to the back of his neck and then through his hair. Nathaniel pulled Anders’ hair preventing him from pulling away while he sucked on his neck and his other hand finished him off.

“Maker, that…” Anders struggled to catch his breath. “that was amazing.” With what little energy he had left he managed to finish Nathaniel off. The two nearly collapsed on each other. June giggled at how pathetic they both were. 

“Lay down you two. Relax.” She walked over to them kissing each and laying in between them. Their arms wrapped around her, “For the record, I’m happy we played Wicked Grace with you.” Nathaniel whispered in her ear. and soon they were all asleep, nuzzled into each other.


End file.
